1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a plurality of laminated semiconductor elements.
2. Background Art
In order to reduce packaging areas, semiconductor devices having a plurality of laminated or densely packed semiconductor elements, such as a packaged module of a three-dimensional structure, have been developed. In particular, semiconductor devices having a plurality of laminated semiconductor elements are advantageous to the integration of semiconductor elements.
However, when a plurality of semiconductor elements are laminated, there is a problem of poor heat-dissipation efficiency of dissipating heat generated when the semiconductor elements operate, because of the distance between respective semiconductor elements. Especially, the heat-dissipation efficiency of semiconductor elements in the central portion where the upper and lower surfaces of the semiconductor elements are not exposed to the ambient air is poor.
The present invention is devised to solve the above-described problem, and the object of the present invention is to impart high heat-dissipation characteristics to a semiconductor device having a plurality of laminated semiconductor elements.